


Baby Blue

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Insecure Lance (Voltron), KEITH LOVES LANCE A LOT, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Kisses, Lance (Voltron) in lingerie, Langst???, M/M, Sweet, kinda sad, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: Lance dresses up and Keith makes sure he feels pretty.





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> felt kinda insecure about my body, so I wrote this! dunno why, but i did!

Lance sighed as he checked himself out in the bathroom mirror, turning slightly, and running his hands down his sides. He wasn’t so sure how he felt about this, but Keith seemed to think he’d look okay in it, so Lance supposed he out to try it on. The panties were nice enough, a pale blue and lacy. It had a little bow on it. The matching stockings did as well, which Lance found incredibly cute. He kind of liked those parts. The matching bra, on the other hand, stretched across his chest almost painfully. Now he kind of knew what the women in his life complained about. He sighed as he looked himself over one last time. “Okay,” he mumbled, exhaling softly. He actually felt kind of…. pretty. He rather liked the feeling, if he was being honest. The lace fabric was soft, and the the light color contrasted beautifully with his dark skin. He took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door before he could keep second guessing himself anymore.

Keith looked up from his hands, fiddling with his jacket, and he smiled softly. Lance was just poking his head past the door, not showing his body. “Well, c’mon,” Keith said gently. “Lemme see, baby.”

Lance sighed and stepped past the door, arms crossed loosely. There was a pretty flush on his skin as he stared down at his feet, shifting slightly. He knew that if he looked Keith in the eyes like this, he’d probably melt. For a moment, it was silent. Then there was the soft creak of the bed moving, and footsteps as Keith walked over to him. Lance sucked in a breath just as Keith gently lifted Lance’s chin with his finger. Lance still tried to avoid his eyes.

 

“Lance, honey, look at me,” Keith said softly. Lance reluctantly met his eyes, and Keith smiled. “There we go,” he cooed softly. “Look at you, baby, so so pretty.”

Lance blushed deeply and whined softly at the praise, making Keith chuckle softly. “Keith…”

“Shh, I mean it, sweetheart. You’re beautiful.”

“Yeah?” Lance whispered.

“Yeah,” Keith said, bringing Lance in for a gentle kiss. Lance practically melted into it, Keith’s free hand settled on his hip. He gently stroked the soft skin there, right above those absolutely sinful panties. “This okay, princess?”

“Y-Yes,” Lance said, biting his lip. Keith smiled and peppered soft kisses across his boyfriend’s jaw, still continuing his gentle ministrations and mapping out Lance’s wonderfully soft skin with his hands. Lance shivered at the gentleness, little tears dusting his pretty eyes from the amount of love he was receiving. Sometimes, he just needed that. And Keith was more than happy to give it to him. Because he understood that Lance didn’t always feel loved, and he didn’t always feel worthy. But with Keith? He did. And that was perfect enough for him.

Keith softly cupped Lance’s cheek and kissed his forehead. “Shhh,” he whispered. “You’re okay, princess. My beautiful, pretty boy.” Lance sniffed.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, shaking his head.

“It’s okay to cry, Lance,” Keith said gently, wiping away some of his tears. “You’re still perfect. No matter what, okay? I love you.”

“I love you too, Keith.”

Keith smiled softly and gently pressed their lips together. C’mon, let’s go to bed. I wanna be able to touch you more.”

Lance laughed, a little broken, but still very happy. “Okay,” he murmured. Keith smiled, took his hands, and gently pulled him to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if I should write some smut to this....


End file.
